I, Hermione Eve Granger
by Brianne Crandle
Summary: Year Seven, and Hermione's got one, BIG, problem.... she's in love with Harry Potter, she tells all in her diary... and much, much more
1. September 2: Diary's and Confessions

September 2, 2007  
8:34 P.M  
  
Today is the second day of my first term in my last year at Hogwarts.  
My name? you ask... hummmmm  
Why I am the wonderful Hermione Granger! Of course!  
School Head Girl, and the best student of this years graduating class.  
Friend of the famous Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasly (Though he's not exactly....... famous).  
  
Ginny bought me this diary and insisted that I write in it. It will help get all those......built up feelings she says!  
Ha!  
Well I'm just fine thank you!  
Im the perfect Hermione Granger (Ha yeah right)  
  
So you ask why then I'm writing right? Well its because for once in my entire time at Hogwarts, I have something I can not tell my two bests friends. Yes as terrible as it sounds they can never know what I'm about to tell you.  
  
I love Harry Potter!   
  
Its not like some simple crush like with Ron, I''ve known Harry too long and I just absolutely positively love him. I feel dumb and bubble all ready, like anther one of Harry's swooning fan club (there really is a Harry Potter Fan club! its called H.P.L.F, Harry Potter Lover Forever........its sick really........ even if I am in love with this guy.....*shiver*)   
  
Once again, I love Harry Potter.  
  
It feels so wonderful to get that out! Ahhhhhh......... to bad I don't have the guts to tell him! But hey what are diary's for anyway but for girls to rant about the guys their in love with! Geeze! Well there's no doubt about it, I love Harry Potter, it just took me six frikin' years to realize it! :-)   
  
Sometimes I'm so dense I scare myself! Sad really.....  
  
*Sigh* it feel so great to be back at Hogwarts, home in the Muggle world is so much different, not worse, just not quite the same....... (*coughHarrycough*) I resent the fact that its only because of Harry! Humph.......even if it is the truth....... grrrrr I feel like such a boy cray thirteen year old (No offense to thirteen year olds, I mean I'm only seventeen, I'm sure the thirteen year old's at Hogwarts aren't aaaaalllll boy crazy, *cough*)  
  
And this is my last year! Im excited and sad at the same time! And its like only the second day of school, (Im ever so pathetic, I mean who thinks of the end of the year when it only just just started a day ago........ me it seems........ grrrrrrrr!!!) I don't even know my schedule yet.......maybe I can get Professor McGonagall to give me mine early......  
  
NO! I will not start ranting about classes yet.......even though I am itching to get a start on my O.W.L s this year.... I mean their only twelve months away after all!   
  
O.K sometimes my obsession with school even scares my self....this would be one of those times.  
  
Oh guess who the Head Boy is! Go on guess! Ok fine....I'll tell you!  
  
DRACO MALFOY! *Cough* *Sputter* *Fall* *Twitch* *Die*  
  
(Sorry got a little carried away......) Isn't that lovely! NOT! Arggggggg I think I should just shoot myself now, I have to sleep with a connecting door right next to me! With Draco frickin' Malfoy on the other side of a simple locked wooden, door!!!!!!!! (Easily broken mind!) AHHHHH!!!! Seriously I think Professor Snape made sure Malfoy was here to torture me! How can I be a good Head Girl when I want to murder the Head Boy? Honestly I think God does these things to me on purpose! Or maybe I'm just daft and he actually earned his way into being Head Boy!  
  
WHAT AM I SAyING!!!! Wow that was scary! Malfoy actually earn something? HA! I'd more likely make the Quidditch team! (I really don't like flying!) I have a feeling this year is gong to be.....erm interesting?  
  
Wow for someone who doesn't like to write in a diary I sure talked....er WROTE allot! Maybe this whole journal-of-my retarded-life thing wasn't such a bad idea after all. Maybe I''ll thank Ginny one of these days....  
  
Well anyway that's enough of my lovely ranting for one day! Tata for now!!!!!!   
  
Tune in next time for the Life of.....  
  
*Drum roll*  
  
HERMIONE EVE GRANGER!!!  
  
I seriously need some help.......  
  
**********************************************************  
Hahahaha!!! I love it! I don't care what other people say, that was way fun to write! Oh and don't worry I plan on posting everyday! I'm not sure so far how I'm gona make this work... I mean I obviously can't post for everyday of her year......or can I? MWHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Cough* Well anyway.......  
  
I hope you like it! Pretty Please review? Pweeeeeezzzzzzz! I know it sucks to take the time to do it but take pity on a poor loser like me! Well tata for now! (ha did you see what I just did right there I took that from my story...........*cough* sorry.........)  
- Brianne  
  
  



	2. September 3: Potions and Stair Cases

Ermmm bm the way I meant N.E.W.T.S by the way , *cough* er thanks friendly reviewer person... you know who you are.....well on THAT note.....  
  
**********************  
  
September 3, 2007  
5:3o P.M  
  
AHHHHH!!!!!!! Please Lord save me! I have Draco as my potions partner! Damn Professer Snape (Professor or not), he's such a....a....a....a Poopo head! ( I know very mature.... thanks ever so much!) it was awful! We had to make a Sleeping Oil (used from the outside of the body rather than the inside), a mild one mind, and I was just about to add the frozen Pixie wings when Malfoy bumped into me and I drooped the whole bottle in! it was the biggest explosion I've ever seen, besides the fact I was the only one still awake TO see it..... after my VERY strong Sleeping Potion had drenched everyone the whole class was snoring (loudly) It took Madam Pomfrey a full thirty minutes to rouse all the students, though I shall never forget the vison of Malfoy with his thumb in his mouth, ahhhhhhhh...........   
But you should have seen Snape's face, it looked like an odd watermelon, I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing....  
  
The REALLY bad news is....... Snape gave me detention this Saturday...... with *shiver* Hagrid..... Not that I mind Hagrid, its just when ever we have detention with him we always end up in the Forbidden Forest..... its like a curse I swear. I LOVE YOU HAGRID!!!  
  
Only the second day of school, and I, the Head Girl, have detention. Very roll modleish of me, (Is that a word...... OH WELL WHO GIVES A RATS ARS! wow I sounded like Ron...scary)  
  
I've no homework tonight! Thank you God! Though I expect Professor Snape will have some sort of pop quiz over those blasted Sleeping Oil's.... damn that man, (my cursing is becoming to much of a habit! Damn Ron! grrrrr! I did it again!!!!)   
  
At lunch today I nearly killed myself on the stairs to the Great Hall, but... Harry reached over and grabbed me by the waist and fell back against the step above....with me in his lap. I don't think I've ever blushed so much in my life, I swear I REALLY did look like some sort of tomato....... Lord save us. Well needless to say I jumped off like some kind of startled rabbit, and rushed into the Great Hall.... i feel like such a loser! How shall I ever get through this year if I can't even look him in the eye without turning the brightest shade of red in the whole frikin' world! Honestly!  
  
This wasn't suppose to happen!   
  
I wasn't suppose to fall in....love.... with my BEST FRIEND!   
  
There has got the be some rule against it or some such, I mean honestly could things get any worse?  
  
Probably  
  
I mean I could fall in love with... Draco *shiver*  
  
HEY! I think I'm gona try not to like Harry...... it'll be really really REALLY hard, but i think it would be best....  
  
OH WHO AM I KIDDING, I ll make a day... MAYBE! Oh I need to go for a walk......... *sigh*  
  
-Hermione Eve Granger  
**********************************************************  
I know what I'm gona do now! I think I'll write an entry for everyday... well mostly... unless I'm outta town or some such, but i'll also have like flashbacks in some, er allot, of the entries (Like tomorrows *wink* Opps did I say that? *Looks around innocently*). So it'll be like Hermione's actually writing in her Diary instead of separate pieces of it. How does that sound? Good? Bad? Honky Dory? Well anyway! please review! Cuz I love you all!!!! *kisses and hugs*   
-Brianne  



	3. September 4: Draco Malfoy and Water Basi...

September 4, 2007  
3:45 A.M  
  
Oh My Goodness!!! You will NEVER believe what happened to me last night when I went on my walk! Not ever! (I've been thinking about it for hours!) I'd just gone out of the H.G.B.H (Head Boy Girl House) all depressed and confused, planing on wandering the halls for a bit....... ok another bad thing to do when you Head Girl.... BITE ME! So anyway there I was minding my own business, sitting in one of my favorite rooms at Hogwarts (A large room full of rather lovely basins with a large stain glass window and a huge painting of a fairy type creature) when all of a sudden, out of know where, pops........  
  
DRACO MALFOY!   
  
Ha bet you thought it was Harry.....actualy I kinda wish it had been.......but hey on with the story....  
  
*Flash back*  
  
_The moon light cascaded through the window in bright colors as it shone through the stain glass window. Lazily I played with a strand of carefully curled brown hair. I was sitting on a significantly large basin made of pure gold and encrusted with small rubies and emeralds, it made me feel godly almost.   
  
My eyes had begun to grow heavy and my head kept nodding back against the hard stone behind me, I was just about asleep when a noise near the door way disrupted my scattered thoughts.  
  
A thin strand of moon light, colored a pale blue, hit the face of Draco Malfoy directly, his blond white hair shinning silver. I gasped slightly, somewhat alarmed and ran a nervous hand through my hair, suddenly very aware I was wearing only a thin night gown and robe.   
  
he whispered across the distance searching the shadows to see my face. I frowned, Yes it's Hermione, you dolt, I snapped despite myself, and I could see his face harden in the dim light.   
  
What are you doing here? he asked harshly and stepped from the door way towards me. Instinctively I pulled my robe more tightly around me. I should ask you the same question. I've never seen you here before, I replied cooly, irritated by how his mere presence seemed to anger me. Malfoy sat beside me on a silver basin with lily carvings round the edges, a smirk clearly plastered on his face visible even in the dark. Well I only come here every once an a while, when I need to think, he said and leaned his back against the wall, staring at the multi colored lights that played over the opposite wall.   
  
And what do you think about exactly Malfoy, I asked, more a challenge than a question. Malfoy was quiet for a long moment, I had begun to think he'd fallen asleep, but then he said in a low calm voice, I think about the Future about what I want to do with my life.... but mostly about what I might become, and how there's little I can do about my own destiny, he said the last part in a bitter whisper. I sat motionless, having expected him to say something like, I think about girls, and how best to make your life a living hell, but I was stunned, I sat there like a gapping goldfish.   
  
Malfoy moved his head to look me in the eye, his handsome faces inches away from mine. Don't pretend you know me Hermione, because that is the most dangerous thing of all, he whispered huskily and left so quickly I had barely time to register that I was now alone in the room.....  
  
_*Present*  
  
I just don't know what to think, I'm completely thrown off guard. Now that I think about it, Malfoy has been nicer..... er LESS mean to Harry Ron and I. Maybe we judged him to harshly?  
  
Maybe there are things about him that we really don't understand  
  
I feel almost bad now...... like I lost a friend that I could have had, maybe there's much much more to Malfoy...erm Draco, then any of us know, or TRIED to know.  
  
*Sigh, yawn* Well i just had to get all that out! Im so tired i think I've already started to droll (yes I droll so there!) i'm really starting to appreciate this diary........ AND ITS ONLY MY THIRD ENTRY! Geez I guess I needed more help than I thought...... (I'm INSANE!!! waaaaaaaaaaaa *cry's*)  
Any way I'll write later!  
  
9:56 P.M  
  
Well nothing happened really today, Didn't see Malfoy at all, (Im getting scared that that makes me disappointed *shakes her head*) I think..... i don't KNOW, well..... I..... want to be his..... FRIEND!!  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! I really HAVE gone nuts! Call the metal institution and reserve me a room! Lord help me as I fall from the straight and narrow path!!!  
  
Ok so maybe its not THAT bad! But still....... what would Ron say?  
  
*Gulp* What would Harry say.....  
  
Actually I think Harry might, MIGHT, understand, maybe even.....suport me?  
  
Its one of the things I love about Harry the most..... his ability to forgive, and to care..... I think he might understand......  
  
I LOVE HARRY!!!! Lord save me and give me a passport to heaven (My ma says that teheheheheh)  
  
*Sigh* If only he knew...... how much.... how much he meant to me....maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't hurt so bad.......  
-Hermione Eve Granger  
  
*********************************************************  
Before any of you send flames, this is NOT, I repeat, NOT, a Draco/Hermione fic. This is H/H all the way. I mean there's nothing wrong with Hermione and Draky being friends, *gulp* right? Well please review, *smiles* I LOVE YOU ALL EVER SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!! And I'm really happy you all like my story.......erm Diary? OH WELL I'm just glad you like it!!!!! (This is H/H I promise!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't kill me *Hides behind her computer desk*)  
-Brianne  
  
P.S -The room Hermione and Draco were in was the one Dumbldore talked about in ermmmm the fourth book, Second maybe? I DON'T KNOW! But yeah just thought I'd point it out.... *cough*


	4. September 5: Notes and Dances

September 5, 2002  
11:05 P.M  
  
History of Magic will never be my favorite subject. I think Professor Binns needs to realize he's dead and get on with it......... I think I'm falling asleep.   
  
I've actually started bringing you (my diary) to classes, I feel........ermmm nerdy? naw that's not the word...ummmm WEIRD! There ya go!   
  
Harry's sitting just in front of me, he looks so cute with his head in his arms and the hair in his face moving every time he breaths *sigh* I could just get lost in looking at him.  
  
Ahmn, anyways.........I saw Draco this morning, when I went into our lounge (HAHAH i have a lounge! How cool is that?) He was sitting there reading the Daily Prophet, and didn't even look up when I came in....... I was kind of afraid to say hi to him, I feel bad now.  
  
Oh! I am sooooo mad at Ron right now, *Throws a glare in his direction * All i did was accidentally turn Pig into a hamster! I fixed it! Besides I needed something to test my new Transfiguration experiment on, Pig was just.... there. And Ron went all nuts and said I was a Bloody animal abuser, then he wouldn't even let me turn Pig back! I FINALLY got him to give me Pig but he said that if I ever did it again he would turn my hair green! Can you imagine! My hair green! Needless to say I got angry, and well....kinda, just maybe.....turned his hair green.......Harry was laughing his head off, but Ron didn't find it quite so amusing, so he umm....turned my hair.....pink. PINK!!! Of all colors! Its just an unintelligent color! Dumb bimbo girls wear pink! (No offense to any one!) I was so upset I made his ummm.......... skin turn........... bright blue. I don't think I've ever seen Harry laugh so much, or Ron look so angry. Well he stood there with his mouth opening and closing stupidly, until finally he turned on his heel and matched up stairs. he came down about ten minutes later, but I think I can still see a greenish tinge to his hair, (needless to say I FIXED my hair, and it is perfectly brown thank you,... I hope.....)  
  
Ow! Something just hit me in the face! What the..... ITS A NOTE FROM HARRY! Here I'm gonna write to him for a while and put it in here after I'm done! Oh I think I've gone red again....DAMN!   
****  
After History Of Magic  
****  
Here's the note!  
  
_Hermione! Hows It going! Hey I think Dean's drooling on his homework but I can't be sure, if Only I had a Camera! Well any ways....... is there really gona be a Halloween Ball?  
  
_Harry!!!! We shouldn't be passing notes! What if Mr. Binns sees?!?  
  
_Oh he won't! I don't think he's looked up from his book since class started! Come on Hermione! I'm about to die of boredom! Save me! Unless you want me to die........  
  
_Oh honestly you CAN'T die of boredom! But since you asked NICELY I'll pass notes, but just this once!!  
  
_Thanks Mione!_  
  
Yeah yeah yeah! And don't call me Mione!  
  
_Mione! Mione! Mione!!!!!  
  
_Stop that or I'll throw this paper away!  
  
_ I could just get another one......  
  
_Harry! Don't make me curse you!  
  
_Sorry sorry! geeze calm down! Ok I want call you Mione!   
  
_Thank you! Hmph  
  
_So is there gona be?  
  
_Is there gona be what?!  
  
_A Halloween dance!!! Gosh!  
  
_Sorry! And yes there is gona be a dance! Dumbledore told me and Malfoy this morning...... but how did you know?   
  
_Well I heard it this morning  
_  
Harry Potter! If you were spying I swear I'll curse you with a thousand curses!  
  
_I was not spying! I heard it from Ron, who heard it from Semus, who heard it from Dean, who heard it from his girlfriend, who heard from her sister in Slytherin, who heard it from HER boyfriend, who heard it from Malfoy.  
  
_Geeze you really keep a firm tab an these things!   
  
_*Smile* I pride myself on my wonderful memory!  
  
_Um yeah well whatever........ so are you going with any one? To the dance I mean......  
  
_No.  
  
_Oh.  
  
_Are you?  
  
_No.  
  
_Oh.  
  
_Yeah........  
  
_Is there anyone you.....wana ask maybe?  
  
_Ummmm.... I don't know, Maybe.....  
  
_Who?  
  
_Someone! And its none of your business!   
  
_Sorry geeze just asking!  
  
_Yeah well, do you wana ask someone... I mean go with some one?  
_  
Well....actualy...... there is SOMEONE I had in mind......  
  
_Who? I mean do I know them?  
  
_Yeah I think you know them.....  
  
_Well who is it?  
  
*****  
8:51 P.M  
  
He almost told me! Well I'm not sure I actually wanted to know..... I would have died if he'd said Lavender or some such. All of a sudden I'm not sure if I want to go to the dance.   
  
I mean its only a dumb dance after all. Right? I mean no one would miss me, Ron would obviously be going with Jenny (A sixth year from Ravenclaw that he's been dating for like three months, how he got a smart girl like that I don't know........)  
And Harry would be with who ever he's gona ask....... And I'd be all by myself, the third wheel once again!  
  
Grrrrr this whole third wheel thing just sucks!  
  
I need a boyfriend!  
  
I haven't dated anyone since me and Ron were a couple back in fifth year, and we NEVER kissed.......ok so maybe like once, but still!!!! (Ok we snogged in a closet for like an hour! So sue me! Geeze! At least I'm not like Lavnder who makes out with any guy who can walk! Sides I haven't been kissed since! so there! Hmph!)  
_  
_I'm tired of being single!   
  
I mean I can get a guy right!  
  
*Gulp* Right?  
  
OK! You know what I'm gona go to that dance! And I'm GONNA have a date! Thank you very much!  
  
So all I need.... is a guy....... grrrrrr stupid dances!!!!  
  
-Hermione Eve Granger _  
  
**********************************************************  
  
_Well there you have it! Tada~! Hey and I'm sorry if you guys think that Hermione's being OOC, but isn't everyone kinda different in their Diary's, I mean how they act and all? I know I am! (Yes I keep a diary! *Sticks her tongue out*) Plus people change over time, Hermione could be half a different person, you never know. Well anyway.... I hope you all liked it! Tata for now!  
  
Brianne


	5. September 7: Broom Rides and Day Dreams

September 7, 2007  
9:55 p.m  
  
Sorry i didn't write the other day, I was so exhausted last night after i finished all my homework. Ron seems to think I over work' myself.  
  
HA!!  
  
Me over work myself... pish..... I simply just spend most of my time doing my homework and studying for tests, and for exams that wont be for at least another eight months, and I do extra reading just in case we have a pop quiz.....  
  
ermmmmm................  
  
I DON'T NOT OVER WORK MYSELF!!!!!!!  
  
Harry's said the same thing, except he's much nicer about it, (Ron's always pestering me, stupid git............) He just looks at me strangely, with this half smile type thing, those bright green pools locked on mine and says........Hermione slow down a bit, you'll wear yourself out then who can I pester in History of Magic! *Sigh* Ahhhhhhhhhh *Is lost in Harry land*  
  
*Cough* Well any ways.......... I haven't any home work tonight, so i went down onto the grounds earlier and....*blush*  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
A cool breeze wafted through the air and played with my hair, caressing my face with calming fingers. I sighed and closed my eyes, tilting back my head I started at the moon, its white shape formed into a crescent, a sprinkle of familiar constellations shimmering against the deep blue of the night.   
  
I stood on the Quidditch field. I wasn't quite sure what had brought me down here, I guess it reminded me of Harry. Whatever the reason I stood there now, cloak loose on my shoulders and my nicely curled hair let down from its ponytail.   
  
Grinning I lowered my head and suddenly caught a quick glimpse of a maroon figure on a broom, streaking across the sky with amazing speed. My brow furrowed and I curiously crept forward. Gryffindor didn't have flying practice today, harry had told me so. So who would be out tonight?  
  
I entered the field carefully my head tilted upwards, watching the red flash of a person race across the sky. I grinned, suddenly wishing I wasn't so terrified of heights, flying looked so wonderful.  
  
Lost in my day dream, the person upon the broom had swooped steadily lower, obviously having noticed my presence. I shook my head and looked to see who it was.   
  
Black rimmed lenses flashed in the moonlight, and wind swept black hair played in the wind. I caught my breath a blush coloring my already pink cheeks.   
  
What are you doing out here Miss. Granger, Harry said in a mock reprimanding voice, jumping off his broom a few feet above the ground, a dashing smile playing across reddened lips. Desperate to hide my happiness I forced a cocky grin. Well well well, Mr. Potter, I could ask _you _the same thing. I crossed my arms seriously, Harry saw right through it and chuckled. My knees grew week at the sound and I leaned back against the stands, a strange anger rising in me. How could he make me feel such strange things with out even knowing?   
  
Harry approached and stood beside me. Its beautiful out isn't it? I commented softly staring at the moon. I turned at his tone, but he too was staring at the moon, a soft pink color rising to his cheeks, I dismissed it as a reaction to the cold.   
  
We were silent for some time, staring at the moon and stars, and every so often I would glance sideways at my best friend.  
I was about to suggest we go inside when Harry blurted out, Do you wana go for a ride? I frowned, On your broom? I asked stupidly. Harry grinned, No on my back, of course on my broom silly, he said teasing me gently, I blushed and bowed my head. Im dreadfully afraid of heights, you know that. I said cursing myself for not agreeing and hoping on like I so wished to do. Harry's smile grew into a broad handsome grin that all the girls screamed over. But I'll be there, holding you, he said in a mock seductive voice. I giggled like a little school girl, covering my mouth with one gloved hand.   
  
You have to _promise _not to go to fast _or _too high, I said firmly, but my smile lingered dangerously on my lips. Harry's face brightened and he lowered his glimmering FireBolt from his shoulder. What ever the lady wishes, he whispered huskily and I inwardly cursed him for being so handsome and charming. Carefully I swung onto the broom, my bum pressed against the carefully clipped tail. No, no, no, Harry said waving a finger in my face as if I were a child. I frowned I was cut off by Harry pushing me forwards to the front of the broom. I opened my mouth to protest but Harry mounted behind me and covered my hands with his, pressing his body against me. My breath stopped and my heart skipped a beat, then began to race at an amazingly fast speed.   
  
Your going to fly today Hermione, Harry whispered in my ear, I shivered as his hot breath tickled my neck, but he didn't seem to notice. Suddenly Harry kicked off. I gasped and clung to the broom, squeezing my legs tightly together. You _have _to relax Hermione, other wise you actually _will_ fall off, Harry said, a slight bit of humor creeping into his voice. I blushed and loosened my grip on the broom, but I was amazed that he kept his firm grip on my tiny hands.   
  
Flying was as wonderful as I had imagined. The air was cool and soft higher up, and it was fascinating to have my feet dangling above the ground. Everything was great, Harry guided me slowly higher and fast, his warm body pressed against me his hands lightly caressing mine as he guided my motions. Everything was great... up until I looked down. I froze. My body stiffened visibly and my face paled. Far below lay the castle and the Quidditch field, the winking lights of windows from the castle barely visible from our height.   
  
Fear rose up in me and I began to shiver. Hermione!?!?! Are you all right?! But I couldn't answer a ringing had filled my ears and my vision grew patchy. Harry cursed loudly, and lifted me off the broom then swung me around to press my face into his warm solid chest. Suddenly I could breath again and I began to cry, silently cursing myself for looking like a fool. Harry wrapped one strong arm around me, half for comfort, half for safety, and guided the broom slowly downwards.   
  
My soft sobs stopped half way down and I deftly dried my tears on Harry uniform, knowing he wouldn't care. There was a small jolt has Harry touched the ground, and he hastily lifted me off the broom and set me on the ground.  
  
Oh I'm so sorry Hermione! It was dumb of me! I knew you were afraid of heights and I still forced you.... I silenced him with a pale hand over his lips. Shh, you didn't force me to do anything, that was wonderful, next time I'll remember not to look down, I smirked, and Harry let out the breath he had been holding. Well lets get back to the castle then he said grinning broadly and helped me to my feet.  
  
The common room was empty when Harry and I entered. I turned to Harry smiling warmly, Goodnight Harry and thanks for the ride, I whispered and turned to go up to the girls dormitory, but Harry grabbed my arm and kissed me gently on the cheek and said huskily Goodnight Hermione, then disappeared into his dormitory. My face burned and I touched a shaking hand to the blessed part of my face, with a giddy smile a slipped quietly into my own dormitory.  
  
*Present*  
  
Ginny says Harry was flirting, but I'm not sure I believe her. I'm just grateful I didn't puke all over him, like I usually do when faced with heights *shiver* that would have reallllly sucked.   
  
It was so wonderful diary, I've never felt so......safe......... (except for the height's part) When Harry held me against him, it was as if...... everything bad in the world had disappeared and there was only him and his warm embrace.  
  
*BLUSH!!!!!!*  
  
  
I sound like a bloody poet! Geeze! This is what I get for being a writer! *Curses herself*  
  
But it really was wonderful.......... *is getting lost again*  
  
STOP! No more! Lord I can't get him out of my mind! Its like my whole life revolves around him, every five minutes I think of him. His green eyes, Great smile..........  
  
Its no wonder every girl's in love with him...... what chance do I have?  
  
I mean he claims he doesn't like Cho any more...... but what if he was just feeling guilt for Credric's death......  
  
I wish I didn't feel this way, everything would be so easier........... but no matter what I do......or how hard I try not to.......I love Harry Potter  
  
-Hermione Eve Granger  
  
**********************************************************  
ooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo *Claps* Hey look it was long! I'm proud of myself. Oh yeah I meant to do this last time but yeah, HI A FRIEND'!!! Your great! Im glad you like this fic. I'm starting to fall in love with this story, I'm getting mushy! *Whips away a tear* Anyway I had a little H/H in here this time! (Aren't you proud!), things are getting toasty! tehehehe, but I've still got a WHOLE year ahead of me, ahhhhh so much can happen *rubs her hands together evilly* Well review please! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!   
  
-Brianne


	6. September 8: Sugar and Pointlessness

September 8, 2007  
8:09 p.m  
  
I'm hungry and I'm tired.   
  
What's new!  
  
Stupid handsome Harry, HAD to sit across form me at dinner, so I was of course distracted through the whole meal. I can't even remember what I ate let alone what was served.  
  
Look, Look!!! He's killing me I tell you!  
  
I'm gona die of starvation if he doesn't stop being so bloody handsome!  
  
With his smile.  
  
And his eyes.  
  
Lets not forget his hair.  
  
Oh, and his body......   
  
*Lost in Harry land*  
  
*Drool's*  
  
  
Wow!!!  
  
Its so easy to get lost in thinking about him. I must learn to control that. Though it is quite nice.....  
  
And he keeps being.......CAHRMING!  
  
Damn him!   
  
How am I suppose to pay attention in class when he smiles like that, or moves like he does! Geeze how I get my work done I don't know!   
  
Curse him!  
  
Kiss him!  
  
Ha! That could be my new saying. Curse him, kiss him! I like it!  
  
Curse him, Kiss him!!!  
  
Curse him, kiss him!  
  
Curse him, kiss him!!!  
  
Lalalalalallalalalalalalalal  
  
I think I'm sugar high.  
  
One too many chocolate frogs to the stomach.  
  
I'm literally fidgeting on my bed.   
  
Hey look there goes my foot, it keeps MOVING!  
  
Geeze I must cut back on sugar intake, it can't be healthy.  
  
But ooooooooo the magic it creates!  
  
SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!!!  
  
*Cough* I'm starting to scare myself.  
  
I need Harry! If only he'd come bursting through those HUGE oak doors and sweep me off my feet! AHHHH the possibilities.   
  
It feels soooooo good to say things like this, and have no one tease me or make fun of me! The freedom of secrecy!  
  
Ha!  
  
Yeah right!  
  
I just wana go up and kiss Harry senseless! And I would too! If I was sure he liked me!  
  
AHH!! This is sooooo confusing!  
  
And so frikin' unfair  
  
Stupid git!  
  
I love you! Damn it! (I think my Ron is showing)  
  
I need Homework!  
  
GIVE ME HOMEWORK!!  
  
Or sugar, that works to.  
  
SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!  
  
Im bored, in case you couldn't tell, and I'm like exploding with energy.   
  
Where's Ron when you need him!   
  
I could yell at him for awhile then be all nice and sleepy, damn him, I wish I was back in the girls dormitory with Lavender and Parvity, I'm all alone here at H.G.B.H.   
  
Well that is except for Draco.  
  
But like I'm gona go crawl in bed with him.  
  
Hummmm.........  
  
JUST KIDDING!  
  
Ok I may not HATE the guy anymore, but that's just gross!  
  
Well I'm gona go before this entry gets anymore pointless!  
  
I LOVE HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And so should you! (SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!!!!)  
  
-Hermione Eve Granger  
  
**********************************************************  
Like Hermione said THE POINTLESS ENTRY! Tehehhehehe but it was soooooo fun to write! Awwww come on guys laugh a little I can't be all serious and loveydovey in EVERY chapter! There will plenty of that later! Plus I too am sugar high, MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!   
  
*Cough* *Sputter* *Die*  
-Brianne  



	7. September 12: Tipsyness and Kisses

September 12, 2007  
4:30 A.M (Saturday)  
  
I can't sleep.  
  
Damn it  
  
Im just so stressed right now! All this dance preparation my classes, and.....Harry, its only the second week of freakin' school!   
  
Geeze!   
  
How am I suppose to Stevie the whole year? I can't even last a whole two weeks!!! Stupid wonderful git, e shouldn't be able to mess me up like this, there has to be a bloody law against it or something! Honestly!  
  
Ahhhhh!!!!  
  
I'm going bloody insane. Save me god, have mercy on my weary soul (Praise the lord! I sound like a frikin' preacher ...... *sigh*)  
  
Oh, me and Draco talked. He's so much different than I had imagined, so much nicer, he still teases me but its no that mean, I hate you' teasing, that he used to do, its kinda a nice friendly kinda of teasing.   
  
Ah wonderful bliss! No more me and Draco fights! (Praise the Lord again! Maybe I should just have people call me Father Hermione, might save me allot of trouble)  
  
We're not friends quite yet, but I think we're on our way! Wooohoooo, I'm just not sure how ROn and Harry will react if I tell him.  
  
*Thinks of telling Ron*  
  
Ow! I can hear the yelling in my head now! Geeze Ron needs to learn how to control his temper!  
  
Ok not telling Ron....  
  
*Thinks of telling Harry*  
  
Hummmm...... I can't really imagine what he would say, he's so......whats the word? Mysterious? no... unpredictable? yes that its! But I have a gut felling that harry would support me no matter what.  
  
Or maybe I'm just fantasizing again.  
  
Damn its getting hard to tell weather I'm just day dreaming or not.  
  
Defiantly NOT a good thing.   
  
  
I've detention tomorrow with two other idiots! yay, not. I just wish Harry was having detention with me, then it might actually be bearable. (Oh pretty pretty please Detention God!!!)  
  
Now that I think about it, Harry DID recently mention something about Snape getting mad at him, but I can't remember if he had detention. Grrrrr, and Im suppose to remember everything! Me the smart one!! I really do hate it when I forget things! Stupid me.  
  
Oh wait someone's coming down to the common room. *Blush!!!!!*  
  
It's Harry!!!  
  
Stupid stupid blushing, there should be a medication for it!  
  
*Gulp* He wants me to come to practice with him! He's got this lofty half smile on his face that's gona make me swoon if he doesn't stop looking at me like that. *Drools*  
  
Geeze how can ONE frikin' person be soooo charming!   
  
Its really not fair.  
  
I mean how am I suppose to be able to resist him!  
  
*Sigh* Nope its not fair. Well Harry's getting impatient (He's throwing pieces of paper at me from across the table) so I better be going, write back later!  
  
11:45 P.M  
  
Oh my dear good god! My prayers have been answered!   
  
(Cough Father Hermione cough cough)  
  
I spent the whole day with Harry! First I watched the Quidditch practice, (Which was rather boring) but after that the team decided to go down to Hogsmead, and Harry Made' me *snort* go with them. And well something very interesting happened...... *Blush*  
  
**Flashback**  
  
The day was clouded over, and the air carried a hint of rain. I sniffled apprehensively as I waited for Harry in the common room. It hadn't taken much convincing on Harry part to get me to Hogsmead, but I wasn't sure I wanted to be caught in the rain.   
  
Ready Hermione? Harry asked suddenly from behind me and I jumped in alarm. Yeah, umm..ready, sure, I stumbled a soft blush rising to my cheeks. Harry looked utterly stunning in a plain set of muggle clothing, I'd donned my Hogwarts robes in an effort to hurry, but no I wished I would have changed.  
  
Well come on then silly, the others will be waiting for us, he said grinning pushing his glasses further up his nose in a handsome automatic gesture. I felt an odd shiver run up my spine, and followed Harry through the portrait hole.   
  
Took you bloody long enough, Ginny muttered, she was the Keeper on the team, I smiled at her as we approached the huge front doors, and she grinned happily in return. Fall out troops! Harry cried to his anxious team and we filed out the door and towards the close awaiting town of Hogsmead.  
  
Can I buy the lady a drink? Harry asked sliding into the both beside me, I looked up from the book I'd just bought and smiled, the others had gone over the to Joke Shop, and it appeared that Harry had stayed behind. But why? Surely he would rather have been off with his team.  
  
Sure how about a Butterbeer? I said formally. Harry gave me a dashing smiled and I felt my cheeks burn. I looked away quickly and slammed my book shut.   
  
Moments later a frothy cup of butterbeer splashed onto the table before me. It was huge, much bigger than a normal glass, and I looked up at Harry confused. He grinned slyly and pulled forth two straws, jabbing them into the brow foam with small plops'. Realizing that he meant for us to share from the same glass, I instantly blushed again. I bit my lip apprehensively, mentally kicking myself for my constant change of color. Surely Harry would notice the way my face grew a horrible shade of red when ever he was near. Looking up slowly I found his eyes on me, his gaze locked on something a little below my throat. My face flared as I realized _what _he must be staring at. Lighting fast I clutched a hand at my collar. Harry looked up startled, his face coloring handsomely. To embarrassed to speak he leaned forward to take a long drought of Butterbeer from his straw, his face a deep shade of red.   
  
My heart was pounding as I clutched at my shirt. Had Harry done that on purpose? Or had his gaze just wandered? Either way something inside me was doing flip flops, and I felt my breath coming in small gasps. To be looked at by Harry in such away made my stomach tingle. I shook my head and tried to regain some sense into my tumbled thoughts. Avoiding Harry's eye's I reached forward and took a quick comforting sip of Butterbeer.   
  
  
Thirty minutes later I walked out of the bar more than a little tipsy. Harry, where is everyone? I slurred smiling stupidly up at him as he helped me out of the establishment. He wore a laughing grin, something that had I been sober, would have driven me insane. Their probably back at the castle, it's getting rather late, Harry replied looking at the setting sun. I smiled drunkenly, Their probably rushing to meet their lovers, I drawled stupidly, I'd be angry at myself later. Harry laughed and looked at me strangely, Your really out of it aren't you? he said. That hit a nerve, I am not! Out of it thank you very much! I am quite sober! I said ripping myself from his grasp and stumbling away from him. I backed up until I hit an empty box near the rear wall of the candy shop. I stumbled, and with a cry fell in backwards. From inside the wooden crate I could hear Harry laughing.  
  
Harry's face suddenly appeared above the lip of the box, face alight with amusement. Sober huh? he chuckled, and reached down to pull me out. Instead I reached up grabbed his hand, and pulled him down with me. He landed half on top of me, half on the other side to the box. I giggled in a drunken manner, only interrupted by a large hiccup. Harry grunted and rolled off of me, grinning broadly. You bad little girl! Harry reprimanded mockingly, waving his finger in my face. I grinned ruthlessly and bit at his finger. Ouch it bites! Harry said in a playfully seductive growl. I giggled as my wits began to return to me, but only slightly.   
  
I asked as my best fired arranged himself comfortably in the box. he replied his voice some what muffled, and I wondered what he was doing. Do you think I'm kissable? I cursed myself instantly as the words left my mouth. What in the world had made me ask that? Harry's movements stopped, and I prayed he couldn't see my blush in the dark, or hear the wild beat of my heart. he stuttered, and I opened my mouth to tell him it was ok, that he didn't have to answer, when soft warm lips were suddenly pressed against my own. I moaned softly, and closed my eyes, as the kiss turned slightly deeper.   
  
Harry was kissing me.  
  
Harry Potter was kissing me.  
  
Oy Harry you out here? the voice belonged to Dean Thomas, and Harry pulled away instantly, my eyes fluttered open, and a few drops of icy rain struck my warm cheeks Yeah right here! Harry said, erupting from inside the box, hair tussled and face bright red. I can only imagine what Dean must have thought when I erupted a moment later, just as disheveled.   
  
***Present***  
  
Wow.  
  
Wow!!!  
  
WOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh my gosh i think i was (am) dreaming!  
  
*Pinches herself hard*  
  
OW! Nope defiantly not dreaming!  
  
Harry kissed me!  
  
Harry frikin' Potter Kissed ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Woah, how did that happen? Maybe being tipsy has its advantages!   
  
I should get drunk more often!  
  
Naw hangovers suck!  
  
I have no idea how to act now!   
  
We walked back to the castle without saying anything to each other (Poor Dean, I bet he was wondering what we were doing in a box ALONE with me being drunk.... teheheheh) Harry smiled at me just before I went upstairs but that was it!   
  
Oh no!   
  
What if it didn't mean anything!  
  
I think he might have been slightly tipsy himself..... ooooh gosh he probably doesn't even remember!   
  
AHHHH!!!!!!  
  
I hate my life!!!  
  
But...... He kissed me........  
  
Dose anything else really matter?  
  
-Hermione Eve Granger  
  
**********************************************************  
Sorry guys! The real reason I haven't updated recently is cause I just had finals! Grrrrr dumb stupid finals! I hate them! Oh you all have to give me big hugs cuz there's some H/H in here! Aren't you proud of me? I know I am! Well please review!!! Pretty pretty please!  
  
~*Brianne*~


End file.
